The Hammer, The Violin, and The Jar of Dirt
by nobody7813
Summary: Xehanort in every form has been defeated for good and the true light has returned the world is divided into 5 kingdoms but when a new threat arises to overtake the Heart Kingdom will Namine's new guards be able to handle the challenge? T for language and blood
1. Chapter 1

Me: thanks for reading! Sorry about the length I know its a little short. However chapter one is kina like a prolouge. Yea thats what it is haha

Runika: This is still really short...

Bexk: Yea theres like no description...

Me: You two are in the story you should know that there's more in chapter 2...

Namine: Well looks like theyre busy so we'll see you next chapter!

* * *

The worlds are once again saved from darkness, and Xehanort has been defeated. Those who had hurt, hurt no more. There are no longer any separate worlds, for the light has returned. Now there are only different kingdoms. It was decided that Vanitas would control the Unversed Kingdom; Riku to have the Heartless Kingdom, Xemnas has agreed to not cause trouble in exchange for the Nobody Kingdom. Naminé was chosen to rule the Kingdom of Heart, and the final ruler is set to be crowned today. Everyone is here to watch the hero of the Keyblade to become the King of the Somebodies. Each of the royalty heads, Kairi, the Organization members, the three keys, a few moogles, special heartless, unversed, and Namine's royal guards. Runika and Bexk stand guard by Namine's humble throne. Runika wears a tank top with frills at the top, and has cat ears and a tail. She also carries a long side bag on her hip. Bexk has a punkish outfit with a t-shirt and really high boots and has buckled horns growing from her head. In the crowd it is visible that Roxas has been welcomed again as member 13; Axel is once by his side again. The two friends reunited. Something in Sïax's eye show that he is imbetween his regular and berserk phase. Xion and Riku Replica are still being debated over whether they belong in the Nobody Kingdom or any other on. Nonetheless, they are here to support Sora anyway. The 13th floor where was Namine's old prison, is now her throne room. For the occasion, it has been decorated with a theme of Destiny Islands, as is Sora's home. The memory used is Namine's, but to Sora it's just like home. The room is like an outdoor castle; if anywhere else than Castle Oblivion, this wouldn't be possible. Naminé, wearing her traditional white, has on a long train dress that keeps the design of her original dress in mind. She wears her crown, a small tiara with silver and baby blue sapphires. Sora wears a knightly garment. His pants are still their signature shape.

"Sora of Destiny Islands," Sora kneels "I hereby crown you King of the Somebody Kingdom!" Naminé lowers the golden crown with diamonds upon his head. "Rise, King Sora of the Somebodies!" She smiles sweetly when he stands. He smiles from ear to ear turning to allow the crowd to cheer. Riku gives his occasional smirk, the Nobodies simply clap, the Unversed scowl but obey Vanitas and his will for them to clap. The moogles and all the creatures there gave a hoot. Sora bowed to them.

"I will protect my Kingdom and my home with all the monarchs by my side." He summons his Keyblade. He then sends its beam of light to Namine's throne lighting up the final part of the Unity symbol. The other monarchs had done so also at their crowning. The symbol, which is a mixture of every Kingdom's symbol, flashes and glows.

Naminé says, "As long as this symbol is shining, the Kingdoms are safe, its light, darkness, and nothing will keep peace running strong through the worlds. Now let us celebrate!" She summons her own Keyblade and releases a beam of light that explodes into fireworks in the sky. Peace was finally found in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry for the late update...

Runika: Who cares? Its up now...

Bexk: Yea this segment is the creation of the peace treaty!

Me: yep!

Runika: Vanitas is a loser...

Me: No he's not...

Bexk: Okay well anyway lets get back to the story huh?

Everyone: Enjoy!

* * *

After the celebration, the monarchs gather in the Chamber of Unity. They all sit in a circle with chairs that represent their ruler, and the Unity symbol is engraved in the floor. Bexk and Runika stand guard at the door. Naminé speaks,

"Welcome, my kings, to the first gathering." Vanitas slouches in his chair of swindling emotions. Xemnas speaks next,

"Remind me my queen, why have we allowed this destructive delinquent to rule a now peaceful Kingdom?" "Xemnas," Vanitas growls, still slouching,

"You know we could also say the same about you, and plus, you are old."

"Vanitas!" Naminé has just announced the first gathering, and already, she cannot deal with Vanitas.

"So sorry my dearest high queen," Vanitas taunts.

"We have crowned each one of you because this newfound world needs each and every one of us. If you don't agree, please agree to disagree." The room stills in silence. "Now," she continues, "We are here to discuss the peace treaty and the rules of balance for the Kingdoms." She looks around the room. "You all do know that you offset each other, correct?" When no one answers, she sighs. "Xemnas, you have probably guessed that you offset Sora. Riku, you offset Vanitas." Sora is confused, and asks,

"Naminé, then who's your offset?"

"Unless a new Dark Kingdom is forged, then my Kingdom will be alone." She responds.

"Now, now Naminé, you cannot upset the balance," Vanitas mocks.

"My Kingdom is that of order, Vanitas, not power," She glares at him.

"Nevertheless, does this mean your Kingdom is stronger than ours?" Xemnas questions.

"Never stronger, only alone," she responds.

"So what were you saying about a peace treaty, Naminé?" Sora asks.

"I will go around the circle, and allow each of you to put in your thoughts of what type of rule you want," she explains. "Xemnas, you have ruled your organization for a long time, and probably have a rule you think will help best, right?"

"Any act of war shall not be tolerated. There should be a dungeon in each Kingdom for disciplinary measures," he says in his slow, kingly kind of way.

"Yes this was one of my concerns also. I will make sure it's in the treaty. Sora what about you?" she responds.

"Well…I don't think the opposite Kingdoms should be together much, unless they need to. Maybe it's just me, but I don't think they like each other very much." He suggests.

"Alright, each member of each Kingdom is to be in their Kingdom only until further notice," she says. "Vanitas?"

"Heh, my people are mischievous, and I don't want any bad rap from Keyblade boy or his royal pouty face here about it," he laughs.

"Vanitas," she starts, "whether they follow any rules or not in your kingdom are up to you. However, they must follow the rules of the other monarchs in any other kingdom."

"Aw common, sweet cheeks, can't I have just a little something like a certain amount of warnings or something for my guys?"

Naminé thinks, and despite her best judgment she says, "Yea, I think this may be necessary. Could cause a pandemonium the other way…" Her eyes turn to the silent king while Vanitas does a small victory dance. Riku looks deep in thought. He hasn't said a word the entire meeting. "Riku?" He turns his head. "What do you think?"

"Well…what about security? I know a lot of people would feel safer if they knew they were guarded from anything they could think of," he has made a point.

"That's true; however my guards cannot guard the whole world…Runika? Bexk? Come in here please," Naminé calls. They speak in unison when they arrive,

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"What do you think?" She asks. Forgetting that they weren't supposed to be listening to the meeting, Bexk says,

"Well…maybe we could-" "Shh!" Runika rams her friend in the gut, and acts like she never said anything. "Think about what?" Naminé laughs,

"It's alright; I know you've been listening. For safety purposes, its best that you listen anyway." The guards bow to her for her understanding.

"So, what do you think?" she asks again.

"How about a small military force? Like a secret agent group sort of thing?" Runika suggests. "We could train them ourselves-"

"Then who would guard Naminé dimwit?"

"I was only trying to help…" Runika supports herself.

"Ya know what? I'm outta here. With your permission, your majesty, I would like to go back to guarding the door." Bexk is very impatient.

"Request granted." Naminé says. As Bexk walks away, she pulls out her violin and begins to tune. Her playing can still be heard when she goes back to her guarding post.

"She was lovely…" Sora says with heavy sarcasm.

"Hush, Sora. Now, Runika what were you saying?" Naminé says.

"There should be a small military force. They could be taught by the monarchs themselves, for each kingdom," Runika suggests.

"That would work," Riku says.

"Yes, that would work fine," Naminé adds.

"No offence, _your highness_, but I don't think you should teach a buncha moogles," Vanitas sneers.

"Vanitas-"

"I've never even seen you fight!" Vanitas cuts Naminé off and looks around the room. "Why are we ruled by a prim princess, rather than a wise warrior?" Naminé scowls at this. Her gaze falls upon him in a way that implies discipline.

"Because of this, Vanitas," she stretches out her arm, and summons the X-Blade. The weapon is pointed at Vanitas, and he quickly sits up strait in his chair. He knows the power of this weapon, because he himself once wielded it.

"H-H-How did you get that?" He trembles.

"Two ways, Vanitas, when my heart met back with Kairi's a heart of pure darkness and one of light clashed. Also, I am the ruler of the Kingdom of Hearts; if I am not worthy enough to wield this weapon, then I do not think I am worthy enough to rule this Kingdom." Runika is standing far out of reach from her queen.

"Fine! Fine! You're the boss!" Vanitas is sweating, and hoping with all his heart that she would lower her weapon. After several seconds of silence, she calls off her Keyblade, and lowers her arm. Vanitas sighs in relief.

"So it is settled to have a small military for each kingdom, trained by the kingdom's monarch," Naminé declares. "I, myself, have two laws that I wish to be executed," she pauses and looks upon each monarch. "First, there shall be a festival on the day of each equinox; a celebration of peace. An anniversary if you will. For this festival, the treaty will be renewed and revised, if necessary, after the festival activities have all finished. Each of the monarchs will bring forth a peace offering from their kingdom."

"What do you expect us to bring exactly?" Xemnas wonders.

"Anything from the heart." Naminé answers.

"This is a rather large expectation from those who have no hearts," Xemnas scoffs. Naminé realizes her mistake and revises her sentence,

"Anything that you think will be of importance to which you give it to."

"And the second law?" Riku asks.

"If any monarch shall not abide by these laws, or uses his kingdom in an inappropriate manor such as for personal gain, he or she will be relieved of their duties and shall be punished heavily. Understood?" Naminé glances at each of them together. They all respond,

"Understood, my queen."

"Then the kingdoms are now officially at peace. Allow your kingdoms to celebrate." Naminé commands. They each nod in approval. "Lastly, you must all step forward to sign the treaty." From the middle of their circle, where the unity symbol is carved, a giant scroll appears. Written on the scroll are the contents of their gathering. Naminé walks toward it, and five quills appear. She takes the white one and signs her name in an elegant white ink on the yellow paper. Next, Sora takes the red quill, and scribbles the red ink on the paper beside Namine's. Xemnas takes the grey quill, and signs his name as if the pen were a sword, sharp and edgy. Riku steps up and takes the black quill. He marks his name with a dark grace, leaving a beautiful smoky black tattoo of his name on the paper. Last, but not least, is Vanitas. He takes the navy quill cockily, and scars his name into the scroll. It leaves the ink to bleed in a few places. "It is done," Naminé cheers. "I shall reopen the Corridors of Light and Darkness at the next equinox gathering, if all is well." She summons Bexk to reenter the room. "Runika, Bexk, please escort the Kings out of the castle," Naminé requests. She then walks out onto the balcony in the next room and declares to the awaiting masses, "Peace once again reins!" the cheering of the crowd is heard all throughout the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back! This chapter has the first big fight scene!

Runika: _

Bexk: T_T

Me: What?

Both: uuuugh whyyyy

Me: So what if you got hurt? Its my story!

Both: .

Me: Bye, see ya next chapter! Don't forget to review :D

* * *

The two guards gathered the Kings in a safe room.

"You have to stay here," Bexk explains.

"Wouldn't be very smart to lead all of you outta the castle together, huh?" Runika finishes. "Sora I'll take you out first with me, and Xemnas you will go with Bexk." Sora slowly walks over to the feline guard. "Don't worry, Sora, I don't bite," she says sweetly, "hard," she giggles as she walks him toward the door.

"Runika, take him to the back entrance, so we can separate them a little bit more," Bexk suggests.

"Yea sounds good," Runika says.

"Common, big fella, we don't have all day," Bexk says to Xemnas after Runika and Sora have already left. Xemnas follows the guard with horns out the door as instructed. They successfully lead the two Kings to their gummi ships out in front and back. They arrive back at their room at the same time.

"Vanitas, you come with m-"

"Na-a-a-a, Vanitas is with me." Runika interrupts.

"Whatever. Common, Riku," Bexk says, clearly annoyed. Riku is a little embarrassed that he was the second pick to Vanitas.

"Maybe next time, horns," Vanitas winks at Bexk. She sticks her tongue out at him in return.

"Common, lover boy, we don't have all day," Runika half drags Vanitas out of the room.

"Yaknow, you don't have to escort me um…"

"It's Bexk, no K?" Bexk answers Riku.

"No k?"

"Yea, you don't pronounce the K, got it?"

"Alright, but Bexk, you don't need to take me, I can defend myself," Riku smirks.

"Yea well, queeny's orders." She replies. There's a small silence before Riku says,

"You play the violin beautifully, by the way." Riku laughs when Bexk realizes she was heard, and possibly had disrupted the meeting. They walk on, and nothing more is said besides a goodbye, and safe journey comment when Riku gets into his ship.

Meanwhile, Vanitas and Runika are making quite a conversation.

"And what is your name, my fuzzy companion?" Vanitas grins a hole in the side of Runika's head.

"Runika."

"Runika?"

"Yea, Runika, or run for it."

"Alright, _Runika_, what makes you so great?" Runika doesn't expect this question.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I mean, that if I were to pull out my Keyblade right now, how well would you be able to defend yourself?" Vanitas explains.

"I'd say pretty darn well."

"Wanna find out?" Runika's ears twitch at the sound of Vanitas summoning his Keyblade, the Void Gear. She quickly dodges his first slash to give herself time to summon her giant sledgehammer. "Sledgehammer, eh? Let's see if you're strong enough to ring the carnival bell," Vanitas taunts.

"You're gonna be sorry! I've been known to break those bells," Runika boasts. She laughs and lunges for the King of Unversed. Vanitas blocks the giant hammer head with his Keyblade with a smirk. She jumps backward and yells, "Fire!" This sends a massive fireball hurtling toward Vanitas. He lunges toward her, but only half misses the fireball. His cape catches on fire.

"Arg!" Vanitas growls while he yanks the cape off his shoulder.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh, your highness?"

"I'm just getting started." He says in a low tone. He comes off with blinding speed, managing to catch her calf. She stands back as he lunged himself into the ground. She can't see him, but when he comes from just below her, she feels his fully charged blade slice her abdomen as he comes up. It's a devastating blow. She's not able to recover fast enough when he strikes her arm. She drops her weapon clutching her stomach where the wound is worst. Vanitas is laughing.

"For the royal guard of miss perfect, you're not nearly as tough as you need to be!" he laughs harder. "Remind me why I need to run for it again?" Runika can hear Bexk calling her name, she knows something is wrong. Bexk finally comes into view.

"Decide to join us horns?" Vanitas beckons.

"Don't call me that! I have a name!" Bexk hates being called that.

"And what is that _horns_?" Vanitas taunts.

"Bexk!" She grabs her violin.

"Oh so what are you going to do Bexk? Serenade me to death?" He laughs, Runika is gasping for air. "Man do all guards have stupid names, or is it just you two?" At this Bexk's temper is peaked. She clicks her instrument, and it turns into a sort of mace. Giant spikes jut out of the body, and the neck becomes longer.

"You're saying it wrong!" She lunges for his throat. "It's Bexk! No k?" They hold their weapons against each other when she says this. Vanitas only laughs.

"You belong in my kingdom of negativity my dear!"

"Shut up!" She shifts her weight slightly, allowing herself to trip Vanitas. She comes down with her mace-violin on his foot with all her might. Tendrils of negativity along with blood flow from his foot. His gummi ship is only a room away. She flings him into the next room while he tries to get up. He quickly recovers. Bexk looks back to the last room where Runika still lays. "Heal!" she screams to her in a spell as Vanitas is powering up. "Runika! Hurry, tag team!" Runika is getting up. She hears her, grabs her hammer, and runs to her.

"Let's just kill him now." Runika pleads.

"No! Naminé would have our heads for sure!" Bexk reminds her. "All we have to do is just get him into his gummi ship, and he's out of our hair." Runika nods. They join hands for a moment, and allow their energy to double up into their weapons. Their weapons now glow a dark grey. Vanitas is now fully powered up, and lets out a large burst of energy. His skin is now a dark navy, and his eyes are full of craze. He leans backward and lets out an enormous cackle.

"You sure do know how to show a guy a good time, ladies!" He shouts. "Too bad we can't do this again sometime!" He turns his head, and spits some of the blood from his mouth. The guards share a glance, and then send an enormous lightning bolt at the King. He is electrocuted, but he sends the bolt right back. Runika and Bexk knew this would happen, and were prepared. Before the bolt could hit them, Runika dodges and lunges toward him. She gets a hard hit on his face. He knees her in the gut, sending dark negativity through her body. Bexk uses teleport to get a kick onto his back, but he just as easily brings his Keyblade down on her head. However, little did her know how to fight someone with horns. Bexk uses them to get under and imbetween the intricate design on his weapon. Trying her best to ignore the pouring blood from her head she yanks the weapon free from his hands. Then, Runika comes from the front hitting Vanitas square in his chest, sending him flying into the backseat of the gummi ship. Just before Bexk sends his Keyblade hurtling back toward him, he yells back, "You two aren't half bad! You pass!" He catches his weapon, and the door closes him inside, activating the autopilot. The guards high-five as they watch the ship fly high out of their sight. They laugh and Runika says,

"And that, Bexk, is how you get rid of a rotten house guest!"


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hia! Wow chapter 4 is already up! ^_^

Bexk: I wouldve prefered it stay at chapter one...

Me: Well if there was no problem where would the story be?

Runika: exactly

Me: Hope you enjoy and review!

* * *

It is late March; it is also Ventus's 18th birthday. For the occasion, Aqua has restored Castle Oblivion to its former state as the Land of Departure. To celebrate, all of the kingdoms have come together to the party. Everyone is still in their crowns, but casual summer attire is worm. The replicas Riku and Xion have been emitted back to the Nobody Kingdom, and Xion returns as No. XIV. Axel, Roxas, and Xion are eating sea-salt ice cream while talking to Naminé and her guards. Axel appears to have a history with them. They're all having fun, and with the five month span of the peace treaty, nothing could be better. Later, Ventus is blowing out his candles, and Aqua runs to hug her friends. Terra gives him an approving slap on the back. Ventus is almost speechless when he sees that for his birthday present, Terra has patched up his wooden Keyblade. He holds it in the air to get a better look. He hugs his friend.

"Happy 18th, Ven," Terra says with a smile. Just as Ventus is pulls back from the hug, Vanitas comes from behind to ram his head into his cake. Ventus raises his cake covered face, and Vanitas laughs his head off.

"Vanitas!" Ventus says through his teeth. Vanitas falls on his back laughing. Ventus won't let him have the last laugh, though. He grabs the plate from under the cake, and smashes the remains of it all over Vanitas. He stops laughing, he's speechless, and only blinks a few times. Everyone laughs, and you can practically see steam coming from the top of his head. The laughing is interrupted by a giant explosion coming from the castle.

"Aqua! Get back to the castle and lock it shut! Then head home right away!" Naminé orders. Aqua nods, and runs for the castle. "Everyone, flee the castle right now! Runika, Bexk, escort me to the throne room immediately!" Naminé hands orders out left and right. She really was the perfect choice for the head monarch. Bexk tries to persuade her.

"But my queen you can't just-"

"I don't care about my safety! We have to protect the castle!" Bexk looks toward Runika for support, but she's already trying to get to the castle doors. They finally reach the entrance where the door should be, but there's only a gaping hole.

"Whoever's done this has to still be in there! We can catch them, common," Runika hurries them along.

"We'll take the secret entrance," She says as she opens a Light Corridor.

"I thought you locked those?" Bexk says.

"I locked them for everywhere but this castle," Naminé corrects. They begin to walk through it, but before they can step a foot inward, a Dark Corridor opens behind them.

"Where do you think you're going, Queen of Heart?" a voice comes from nowhere. Monsters flood from the corridor, ready for an attack. They all had different sizes, and the guards could barely hold their ground.

"My queen! Please help us!" Runika pleads. Naminé nods. Her body suddenly glows, and she summons her keyblades. Her x-Blade isn't her official Keyblade, however she can wield it. For this battle, she summons two ultima keyblades for her hands, and four keyblades, the way to dawn, void gear, kingdom key, and two become one, to form a sort of Keyblade wings for her back. Her fighting style is elegant and deadly. She slices one head after another off of her victims. Her Keyblades fly all across the room, but they always return back to her. These monsters…they didn't release hearts when they were killed, and they didn't evaporate like any other creature any of them had battled before. When they were killed, they fell into a mess of sparks on the ground. The symbol that these monsters bore was the unity symbol, but it was upside down. Bexk realizes what they are before the other two,

"They're robots!" At that a deep laughter fills the room, and the remainder of the robots vanish. Then, he walks through the Dark Corridor to show his face.

"Sïax? What the hell are you doing?" Naminé is furious. He only stands in front of the corridor with an ever growing smile. A sense of absurdity swirls around him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking over the Kingdom!" Sïax says.

"Where did you get those monsters?" Runika asks.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," he answers. He lifts his arm. "You see, ladies, there is only one thing standing in the way of my plans," he summons his claymore, "YOU." He immediately goes into his berserk phase. Eye glowing, he pounds mercilessly against Namine's keyblades. Naminé is barely able to fight him, or even keep up with him.

"Take Naminé to see Xemnas, Bexk!" Runika orders Bexk. They stand in the back of the battle, knowing they would only get in the way.

"No!" she answers. "We can't take him to see _his_ king. They'll kill her!"

"Sïax is speaking in first person, and not including the organization, Bexk, something is wrong. We need to figure out what, and fast. See if Axel knows anything, he is his best…_only_ friend."

"Runika, I can't just leave you. He'll kill you!" They turn to see Naminé glowing with raw power, yet bruises and scratches cover her body already. Bexk won't accept what she knows must happen.

"No!" she shouts in anger. Bexk grabs her violin, and transforms it. "Wind!" she shouts, sending a small tornado swirling toward Sïax. She is able to fling him into the wall. Runika runs to Namine's aid. She whispers something unheard to Bexk, and Naminé sadly nods her head. Naminé hugs Runika, but before Bexk could interpret anything, Sïax comes from nowhere. He connects his claymore strait across Bexk's face. She flies across the room, and lands on her back. She slowly gets up. Fully composed, she runs back to battle Sïax.

"Idiot. You think you can beat me like this?" Sïax's voice sounds like gravel. Bexk spits on his face. This sets him over the edge. He lets out a scream, and another burst of energy escapes his body through to his weapon. He hits Bexk again, and again, and again. Finally, she lay on the floor, defeated. Runika runs over to her.

"I'm sorry; I already gave all my elixirs to Naminé." She says. She helps her get on her feet. They share an unsaid conversation, then raise their weapons. They speak together and say,

"Summon spirit of the sun!" They have summoned a massive creature of fire. A swindling mass of an inferno hurls itself at Sïax.

"Take Naminé _now_, Bexk. I'll distract him," Runika demands. Bexk finally sighs, and says,

"Fine, but if you die, I'm going to kill you." Runika smiles a little and answers,

"Yea…I'll do my best." Runika runs into battle with the summon creature, who had done a good job of keeping Sïax busy for a few moments. Bexk limps over to Naminé. She stutters a little, unsure of how to explain.

"I know." Naminé says. She throws her main Keyblade into the air, and when it returns, it has turned into a Keyblade ship. One of pure white, and elegance; just like Naminé herself. "Lead on," Naminé instructs. Bexk picks up tattered queen, still with massive head injury, and sets her on the vehicle. Naminé raises her hand to allow the rest of her energy to flow into Runika. When she receives it, her hammer grows twice its size. Runika turns back for a moment to mouth the words, "thank you," to her queen. "We have to go now, Bexk," Naminé urges. Bexk and Runika had known the risks of becoming royal guards, but now that it was really happening, they truly realize the weight of what they had agreed to do. With tears in her eyes, Bexk nods to her queen. She revs the engine.

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" is what she fears will be last think she will ever say to her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: This chapter is REALY short, I know, but I needed to show you guys what happened to Runika whie battling Siax! Unfortunately, she doesn't last long xD

Runika: Why is that funny?

Me: I dont know...Enjoy and review!

* * *

Runika knows she can't hold out much longer. She dodges blow after blow, but her energy doesn't last forever. His energy, however, does seem to last forever. Her speed is slowing. Where are they? She wonders. She is finally slow enough for Sïax to catch. His claymore hits her abdomen like a boulder. She is able to connect her sledgehammer to his head before being rammed into the wall. Still deep in the wall, Runika yell,

"Freeze!" and a giant ice diamond swirls toward Sïax, but Runika doesn't know that he, too, is a strong magician.

"Repel!" he says. The ice bounces off his weapon and back toward Runika.

"Fire!" She tries to counteract the spell. The ice hits the fire, and melts, as was planned. Sïax knew she would counteract the spell, and is right behind the ice when it melts. She's stuck in the wall. She's too tired to fight back, but Runika is brave. She will accept whatever is coming for her. Although she tries to hide her complete terror in her rage-filled face, she will stand up to anything. Sïax's claymore hits her with a massive blow dead on. Her world goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Welcome back everyone!

Bexk: T_T

Me: Aw comon, you really not like being in my story?

Bexk: your kidding right?

Me: O_

Bexk: She'll see you guys next chapter. And she probably would love it if you guys reviewed too.

Me: Dont forget to enjoy!

Bexk: Wha? I thought you were frozeennnnnn

* * *

"I know that was hard, Bexk," Naminé tries to apologize for the evens that she knows isn't really her fault.

"Not your fault…" Bexk says with a hollow voice. Naminé knows better than to try to convince her that everything was going to be alright. She knows that Sïax's number one priority is to break the unity seal on the top of her throne. Why else would he be invading? It takes a little while to reach the Nobody Kingdom. First they pass over the Somebody Kingdom. _If only I had opened the corridors before we left…_Naminé thinks. By the time they reach the kingdom, Bexk has recovered enough to walk strait again. The Keyblade ship lands, and vanishes at Namine's command.

"The castle is this way;" Naminé points south, "follow me." The queen motions for her guard to follow. The farther they walk into the kingdom, they understand what Sora had meant about the kingdoms not liking each other. They got stares from nearly every direction. They weren't curious stares. If anything, it's vengeful at most. The pureblood nobodies have no hearts at all, though, and in return have no face. Some Nobodies have a more fantastical appearance than deadly one. Some have horns, some have hooves, some have hair, some have tails, and some have scales. Some crawl, some walk, some fly. They walk farther and farther through the city of heartless, purposeless beings. The farther they walk, the more and more the Nobodies appear to look human. They finally round the corner from Memory's Skyscraper that leads to the Castle that Never Was. At the end of the transparent bridge to the castle, they arrive at the entrance. It begins to pour.

"Do we just knock on the door?" Bexk asks. Naminé nods. They are both shivering, but Bexk knocks on the door with so much strength that no one would've guessed anything had happened. A group of dusks answer the door, swishing and swaying because they cannot stay still.

"We demand to see Xemnas," Naminé orders. The dusks ask who they are. Dusks don't speak with their mouths, though. They can mentally speak to a person.

"I am Queen Naminé," She responds. "This is my royal guard, Bexk. Now I will say this one more time, I demand to have the company of your king." Naminé stares at the dusks, unmoving. The dusks pause for a moment, and then ask them to follow them to the king's chambers. After a countless number of stairs, they arrive in the throne room of the King of Nobodies. Xemnas had been talking to no. II, Xigbar. Xigbar speaks before Xemnas can,

"Whoa, I guess the phrase, 'Look what the cat dragged in,' would be pretty appropriate here, ah?" He laughs. "Seriously, though, what happened? You two look you were thrown into a blender." No one says a word. Xemnas picks up the hint that something is seriously wrong.

"Xigbar, leave us," Xemnas says. No. II shrugs his shoulders, and walks out of the room. "What was the cause of the explosion at the castle?" He asks.

"That's why we're here." Naminé answers.

"Tell me why _your_ organization member is practically killing my best friend!" Bexk shouts.

"Bexk, calm down. There will be time for questions later. Please be patient." Naminé urges her.

"Naminé, what is your very rude guard talking about?" Xemnas say in his intimidating way. Naminé sighs, and then begins to explain.

"Sïax is taking over the Castle of Heart. He was the cause of the explosion this morning."

"This is absurd! Are you accusing me of sending him to destroy you? I am, and always will, stick to my word. I shall not upset the balance in return for my kingdom. No. VII doesn't even belong to this organization anymore. I banished him nearly a week ago." Xemnas is clearly offended by this.

"What? You banished him? Why?" Naminé is full of questions. Xemnas begins his explanation,

"I can imagine in the time while Roxas was away, that Axel and Sïax's friendship was restored to its former glory. Then, when Roxas was re-membered, Axel seemed to have little interest in their friendship anymore. Then when Xion too was re-membered, Axel and Sïax hardly ever saw each other at all. Something set off in that man then, that I had never seen before. Instead of being the orderly second in command that I knew, he was skipping missions-"

"Of which I still don't approve of." Naminé says.

"Yes well, he was failing his duties. Every spare moment he had, he was fighting Roxas. The boy never lost, but Sïax still tried everything in his poser to be rid of him. Finally, I called him into a private meeting with me. I asked him about his actions, and told him what the consequences would be if he wouldn't reconsider his actions. He only left without a word. The next day, I found him, and commanded him to call forth a meeting in the round room with every member. I spoke his crimes, and banished him from the castle, along with all of his Nobodies." He pauses, and then looks at the floor before he continues. "He somehow returned the next day, and he almost succeeded in killing Roxas. I had no choice but to banish him from the kingdom." There is a heavy silence that fills the room. The silence doesn't last long at all. A rocket shoots from the neighboring room, with Demyx riding it, shoots through the room. It just barely misses the top of Xemnas's head while it passes. The rocket crashes into the wall at the far end of the room. Vexen walks into the room saying,

"Darn this confounded machinery! It is mere tinker toys compared to what I really need!"

"Number IV!" Xemnas shouts.

"Wait, before you send him away, Xemnas, I need to talk to him," Naminé asks.

"…Vexen you are needed; step forth." Xemnas motions hi with his hand. Vexen obeys. He still holds his malfunctioning rocket remote. Bexk, who loves explosives, stands mesmerized by the remote, until Naminé snaps her fingers in front of her face.

"Ahem," Bexk clears her throat. "Vexen, the monsters Sïax commanded were not of any kingdom. They appeared to be robotic…" She describes.

"Describe the specimen for me." Vexen is curious.

"The ones we fought, although I'm not sure there are different kinds, were all sizes, and looked to be a poor combination of a shadow heartless and an unversed and-" Vexen finishes her sentence, but he also looks terrified,

"-wears the unity symbol upside down!"

"Well, yes but how did you…" Naminé asks, but Vexen runs, faster than they had seen him run, into the next room. It isn't long before they hear a massive clatter in his room. Furniture being thrown, cursing at the wind, and finally he runs back shouting,

"He took my designs! My designs are gone! Every last one of them!"

"Vexen, who took what?" Xemnas asks slowly. He tries to calm him down, but when that doesn't work, Bexk slaps him across the face.

"Sïax took all of my mechanical designs! Those monsters are of _my_ creation!" he finally responds.

"Wait a minute," Naminé says, "you designed a monster…"

"That is stronger than the heartless, unversed, and nobodies combined!" He laughs manically. This time Naminé kicks him in the jaw to vent her frustration.

"You idiot!" Naminé screams, "Why?"

"I'm a mad scientist. It's what I do, your highness." Vexen says with a tone that suggests that she should already know that from previous disasters.

"Well, do you at least know how to kill them? Because fighting isn't working out so great…" Bexk asks. Vexen thinks for a moment, then says,

"I was able to design a self-destruct device into the mother robot…" he is silent for another moment. "But I designed the mother robot to be far more powerful than even my No. i at her highest power…" Bexk is astonished,

"That thing is stronger than Xion?"

"Why yes, yes it is," he laughs again.

"We came here seeking aid, Xemnas." Naminé says. She raises her eyes to meet his. "I don't want to command that you help, but I will do all that is in my power to protect the balance of light, darkness, and nothing. Will you help me?" Xemnas sighs, and says,

"It is the least I can do to make up for my members' association in this mess."

"Thank you," Naminé is relieved.

"I shall send with you my assassin." Xemnas decrees. "It is also in my kingdoms best interest to see that Sïax is stopped as well." He calls to a few dusks to go fetch no. VIII. "While we wait, Vexen, heal Naminé and her guard." Vexen mumbles something about being a genius and only being given a maid's work. He fetches a cream, and rubs it on the remaining wounds the two have. While he applies it to their skin, Demyx finally comes around.

"Hey guyzzzz….Zat was zuuuume riiiide," He is covered in ashes. He laughs, and then falls to the floor. Xemnas puts his palm to his forehead. Bexk and Naminé look at their disappearing wounds.

"Wow, that cream is as good as magic! Thank you Vexen," Naminé says. Vexen, loving the comment, obviously seems to feel better about himself.

"You just boosted his ego to the heavens your highness…" Bexk whispers. Axel comes walking in a few moments later. He's complaining about not having enough sleep, but stops himself short after seeing Naminé and Bexk's ripped up clothes.

"Whoa, what happened to you two?" he says.

"We'll explain everything later, Axel," Bexk says.

"No. VIII, accompany the Queen of Heart on her quest to eliminate a traitor," Xemnas assigns. Axel laughs,

"I always follow orders." Then he asks, "So who's the traitor we're lookin' for?" Everyone looks away from him, except Vexen who gladly says with a smirk,

"Number VII, of course." Axel's eyes grow wide, and he whispers,

"Sïax…"


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey everyone! This chapter has a little bit of yaoi romance in it, so if you don't like yaoi, just skip over that part. Nothing is sexual, just a romance.

Axel: I'll read it over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and-

Roxas: *slaps Axel

Axel: .

Me: Haha, hope you like it! So review and enjoy~!

* * *

It is nightfall when they leave the castle. Axel has been debriefed on the task at hand.

"I can't believe he's gone nuts." Axel says as they board Namine's ship.

"We can't either…" Bexk says. They are pretty silent as they pass through the night air. Naminé has fallen asleep.

"Sïax…" Axel says to himself.

"After you show him a little attention, I'm sure he'll be fine. I guess the only tie he had left to his heart was his friendship with you. When that broke, so did he. It'll also help that Roxas isn't here with you." Axel lowers his head and thinks to himself, _but Bexk…I miss him._ He thinks back to a few hours before, when he was packing his things to leave; the goodbyes to Xion and Roxas. Xion's was short and sweet. He was glad she didn't lengthen it to make him feel more burdened. She also left sooner than Roxas to give them some time by their selves. Things got depressing fast. Axel was gathering his supplies, and Roxas sat on his bed, waiting.

"Axel, take me with you," he said.

"No. You heard me. I'm going after Sïax, and he has tried to kill you every time he's seen you for the past month. And we all know how great last time turned out." Roxas is reminded of the broken bones Sïax had given him. His wrist was still healing, and he still had scratches all across his chest.

"I know…I'm sorry." Roxas said.

"Hey, I'll be back; just don't destroy my room while I'm gone, got it memorized?" Roxas laughed. It was bittersweet. Roxas had grown so much since Axel had first met him. He had gone from being the 14 year old Key of Destiny, to the older, Keys of Destruction as an 18 year old. He hardly feared anything anymore. This made Axel attracted to him all the more. His hair had gotten slightly longer in the back, and his height was dramatically taller. He was only a few inches shorter than himself. He was still pretty lanky, however he had gotten much stronger than Axel was. Axel was surprised that he would even hang out with him anymore; Axel was now 28 years old. Axel had stopped a minute, just to stare at the aged face, but the same one that set the new standards for being a Nobody. The kid who had started out no more clever than a zombie to him was now his best friend. "Hey, Roxy,"

"Yea?" Roxas answered.

"I have something for you, before I leave." Roxas looked up, hopeful. Axel took a seat beside him on his bead, and handed him the WINNER ice cream stick that Roxas had given him the first year they met. To him it represented all the summer sunsets they shared together, and the laughs they had. Roxas looked surprised; it meant a lot to him that Axel had kept the small piece of wood. He took it, and smiled.

"I have something for you too, Axel," Roxas reached into his coat, and set something small and metal in Axel's hands; his necklace. "Don't forget about me," Roxas chuckled, "got _that_ memorized?" Axel took the necklace, and pulled Roxas close. "Ugh, Axel, you're so emotional ya 'know that?"

"And you're still a zombie," Axel laughed.

"Oh, thanks!" They both laughed. After a few moments Axel finished up his packing, and was at the door.

"See ya later, partner," Axel salutes Roxas with two fingers.

"Just don't die. You have a tendency to get yourself into trouble," Roxas melts Axel with his smile.

"Heh, I won't. A little trouble is good for you," Axel began to walk away, but Roxas interrupts him.

"Oh yea! Don't forget to give Sïax a taste of my mind!" Roxas waves his fist in the air.

"I'll be sure to do that," Axel winks back at him. "Don't go anywhere."

"Yea, I'll be waiting." Axel latches the necklace around his neck, and walks out of the room to meet Naminé and Bexk, who are already packed.

They are still flying to the Kingdom of Heart when Axel flashes back to the present. Bexk notices, and says,

"We won't be there till dawn, so you should to get some sleep. I know how you can't get enough of it these days," she references his complaining earlier that day.

"Heh, yea, sure." Axel only half smiles. "It's nice to see you again, though. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Axel then remembers that it had always been Him, Bexk, and _Runika_. It doesn't feel the same without her here. He wishes he could say it was nice to see her too. He wishes he could apologize, but doesn't know how. He has no idea where he gets theses emotions, having no heart and all.

"Sorry…I-" he tries to apologize before he's interrupted.

"I just want her to be okay…I didn't have anyone before I met her."

"I know. I'm sure she's fine. You'll see. She's not helpless, you know."

"I know, Axel, but…you haven't seen him! He's never been like this! He's just too strong!" Her voice cracks.

"I'll get through to him…I have to," he tries to reassure himself more than anyone. The conversation is over, and Bexk focuses on steering the ship. Axel lies down, and clutches Roxas's necklace that is around his neck. _I'll be home soon, Roxas. Then you can meet Bexk, and Runika both. You three will get along great-and Xion too._ He says in his head. He sighs, and drifts off to sleep where a perfect world awaits him. One where there's a non-crazy Sïax, Roxas, Xion, Runika, and Bexk; all laughing together living normal lives. Laughing, and having sea salt ice cream on top of the Twilight Town's clock tower watching the most amazing sunset he had ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Whew this one took me a while to type lol

Bexk: Well at least you get to type...I have to fight to the deat almost constantly in this story...

Me: Oh hush. Well here's chapter 8! I think this is the longest chapter in the story so far...oh well! Hope you enjoy and review!~

* * *

It is morning now, and they are nearing the Kingdom of Heart. They land just outside of the castle; however, the place is covered with Vexen's robots. With the combined forces from Axel, they are able to gain ground over them.

"These punks aren't so bad," Axel boasts as they run for the door.

"Yea well, you haven't seen the worst of them," Naminé explains. The door had been fixed, but wasn't that hard to destroy again. "My poor moogles are going to be working for months to get that fixed…" Naminé says to herself. They step inside, and see the wreckage from Runika and Sïax's battle. Then they see Runika unconscious in the wall.

"Runika!" Bexk sprints to her friend. She takes her down from the wall, and rolls her onto her lap. Runika finally lets out a moan. Bexk slaps her on the face. It was payback for making her worry.

"Whoa, whoa!" Runika jerks awake. "Ouch!" Runika's pain comes back fresh, and she grabs her abdomen. Her face and abdomen are covered with blood, along with her sledgehammer. At least she made Sïax bleed a little, too. Bexk hugs her close, despite giving Runika more pain.

"Naminé, do we have any spells that can help her?" Bexk asks.

"I have one that can cure everything but her head; those wounds have to heal on their own," Axel answers.

"Okay, Axel, you heal Runika, and Bexk, go do some recon of the area. I'll try to see if I can locate Sïax," Naminé assigns.

"You can do that?" Axel asks.

"Yes, I have a feel for the castle, and whoever may be in it when I am," she explains. "However, when we first came here Sïax had done something that made me not able to do so." Axel bends over Runika with a worried expression, and says to himself,

"He really has gone overboard…"

"Well, I guess I'll do that recon now, see ya in a bit," Bexk says as she walks toward the next door. A few minutes later, Axel has successfully used his spell on Runika, and is now patching up her head. Naminé meditates in the corner, trying to pinpoint Sïax. Whatever he did before, he must have gotten sloppy, and let up on it. Runika is beginning to get her legs under her again when Namine's gasp jolts her so much she lands back on her butt again.

"Uf!" Runika is really tired of being jerked around so much.

"I know where Sïax is!" Naminé shouts. Her excited cheer quickly turns to a doomed fear.

"What's wrong?" Axel asks; still trying to help Runika stand again.

"He's…he's in the throne room, already," she stands. "There are only three ways to completely abrupt the balance in our world. All three of them are located in my throne room!" her voice is unstable.

"What? Why did you put all three of them in the same place?" Axel is beginning to question the wisdom of their main monarch.

"Because all of those items are important to me, personally," Naminé grips her fist in front of her chest. "The first is the unity seal. If you destroy it, chaos will reign. The second is the peace treaty. If this is destroyed, an unusual anger will be set inside all of the monarchs, and the kingdoms will go to war; eventually destroying themselves," she pauses.

"And the third?" Runika asks.

"Ansem the Wises's ashes," she looks up, "He was one of the primary creators of this world. If his ashes are re-burned, an AntiAnsem will appear, doing as much damage as he has done good to our world."

"Then let's get up there and stop him!" Runika shouts.

"My thoughts exactly," Bexk says as she walks into the room.

"Is there anything going on?" Axel asks.

"Nah, I think all of the robo-weirdos are protecting Sïax…" Bexk says.

"Well, let's get going then. To the throne room?" Runika asks. Naminé nods, and lifts her hand to open a Light Corridor. Light appears, and swirls together as it normally would, but they fizzle out as soon as they appear.

"Huh?" Naminé asks herself.

"Shouldn't there be a portal there?" Bexk points at the area where the Light Corridor once was.

"Sïax has turned off the portal access in the castle…" Naminé concludes.

"Maybe I can open a Dark Corridor," Axel lifts his hand in the same way Naminé had. The same thing happens. Shadows swirl together to make a corridor, but vanish in smoke. Naminé sighs,

"Guess we travel on foot, then." She walks over to Runika's overly large pack that she carries, and reaches in to grab memory cards. "Now, Runika, if the castle has been reset…" Naminé trails off.

"I understand, my queen," Runika's head is low, but there is still honor in her voice. They begin to open the first door. Axel is puzzled. He wonders what in the world could be so devastating for Runika to give her famous, 'I will sacrifice my life for my kingdom face.' Then he remembers what happened to the Somebody King on his first visit to this castle. Runika will lose her memories the further they travel. But, why had she chosen Runika's memories over Bexk's? He concludes that if both of her guards were handicapped, then they wouldn't stand much of a chance against Sïax. He decides to let the queen chose as she pleases, and to enjoy the last of his friend's memories as she loses them. They travel on. Runika has a wide variety of memories; from her small gang with Bexk and Axel to peaceful beach sunsets. Some memories were runny to watch. Like the time she and Bexk pulled numerous pranks on Axel for April fool's day. The four had to stay and watch that memory; it was too funny to miss. Despite the upcoming doom, they needed a little comical relief. Another memory was the time Runika and Axel had lit Bexk's horns on fire. It was funny because although she couldn't feel it, her head was still on fire. As they traveled through the floors, Runika had begun to ask numerous questions. Some were, "Where are we again?" and things like, "Bexk I can't remember, what did we do yesterday?" The floor before this one had really put everyone in a depressing mood. On the 11th floor she had went up to Bexk, and said, "Hi, your horns are pretty cool. My name's Runika. Runika or run for it! What's yours?" She had forgotten all about her best friend. Bexk looks so glum. Her feelings usually reflect on the group, and everyone else feels the same. The next floor's memory is very powerful. Naminé notices this when Bexk and Axel stop without saying anything to watch it.

Bexk and Runika aren't friends yet. The setting is Radiant Garden, and Bexk is in a street corner, crying. Then, two misfit kids causing trouble pass her by. They are Runika and Axel who hasn't met Isa yet. Runika and Bexk are 6 years old. Axel is 12. Naminé realizes that this is the memory of her two prized guards first met each other. The two rugrats were throwing tomatoes all over the town. Runika had stopped to see where the crying was coming from, and sees Bexk all alone. Axel…or rather, Lea, was still terrorizing small animals. Runika slowly walked over, and sat next to the small horned child.

"What's wrong?" she asked. A small growl came from Bexk followed by a small hiccup. Lea has come over and Runika on the head,

"Common! We don't have all day," he whined.

"Just wait a minute!" Runika kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to fall onto the pavement. "Now, what's wrong, man?" Runika asked again.

"You wanna know why I'm crying?" Bexk growls. "Because my parents feaking abandoned me all because of the damn horns!" She went back to crying, but this time it's because she's trying with all her might to yank her horns off of her head. Runika removed her arms from her horns, and said,

"Hey don't do that. Ya know my parents did the same thing to me. Runika takes off the hat that had hidden her ears. Bexk's angry glare softens when she saw them.

"Lea here just ran away from some reason." Runika explained.

"Hey! I had very good reasons to do that!" Lea was still trying to shake off the pain in his knee.

"Sure." Bexk laughs.

"There we go!" Runika was happy that she could make Bexk smile. "Now common and have some fun with us." Bexk nods.

"I'm Bexk, n-no kay?" Lea laughs,

"That's so stupid." Bexk rammed him with her horns. "Owie!" Lea took it back. The memory skips to the sunset. Lea has gone somewhere, probably to cause more trouble. Bexk and Runika sat alone laughing about various things. Finally, just before the sun sets, Runika tells Bexk what she means to her,

"Ya know, it's no always easy living with that crazy Lea all the time Bexk…and when I first found you, I just thought you would leave after tonight. Now, I don't want you to go…" Bexk smiled.

"Yea, now, we're inseparable." Runika giggled,

"You know it! You and me? We'll never be apart." The sun has set, and the girls got up to leave.

"Bexk, we should go," Naminé pulls her along.

"Yea…hey Naminé, Runika' gonna get her memories back, right?" Bexk is really worried.

"If we can get Sïax to leave the castle, then we can go backwards, and retrieve all of the memories. However, if he doesn't…" Axel is worried now, too. Runika means a lot to him as well.

"Common Bexk, Axel, Runika, the throne room is right up these stairs," Naminé urges them on.

"Yea…" Bexk walks through the door to the stairway. Runika follows; she's still very confused, but still holds her trust for Bexk. They walk up the stairway, and up to the grand door. They didn't expect one of the robo-baddies to be as far as the door. It was as tall as the door with a lion's head, skeletal wings, and the body of a lizard. Bexk desperately wants her friend back.

"We don't have time for this!" With this said she goes into battle mode. She searched for the joint in the back of the monster's head, and broke its entire head off with one snap. They all stared at her in misbelief.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" Bexk waves for them to follow. "Common let's get the castle back!" The four of them bust down the enormous doors, and proceed into the room. There, on the throne, was Sïax. He wears Namine's crown, and cuddles Ansem the Wise's ashes. With a wide smile he says,

"So glad you could join the party, Axel."


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Whew! Finally another upload! Sorry for the wait

Bexk: well at least you diddn't forget about us...

Runika: I know...

Me: Well here's chapter 9! Enjoy and review~~

* * *

Sïax tosses the ashes around like a beach ball. There are two of those super robots that Bexk just took down by his throne; one on the left, one on the right. The one behind him must be the mother bot because it is bigger and looks to be more powerful than any of the others.

"Seize them," Sïax commands. Bexk, Naminé, and Axel put up a pretty good fight against them. However, while trying to remind Runika how to fight at the same time made it impossible to win. The monsters now hold them all bound by their hands behind their back.

"Why are you doing this, Sïax?" Axel questions.

"Because it's fun!" Sïax returns.

"Because it's _fun_?" Bexk screams.

"Why of course! Ruling a kingdom is great! And once I am the complete emperor of the world, then I will have Roxas executed right in front of you; along with that _thing_ you call No. XIV. Once I do this, I will keep you imprisoned, Axel. You will forever be my friend and my friend only!" Sïax says in a crazed tone.

"And do you, by any chance, know what you're holding?" Naminé asks.

"Oh I know what I've got…," he pauses, and stands, "I've got a jar of dirt; I've got a jar of dirt!" he sings mockingly in a happy, psychotic tone.

"You're kidding, right?" Naminé can't believe that they might all be annihilated, just because Sïax has an interest in jars of dirt.

"And guess what's inside it, dumbass," Bexk says flatly.

"There is dirt in my jar, and it is my dirt!" Sïax holds it back the same way a child would try to play keep away. He somehow begins to think that they will take away his dirt, then he begins to hop up and down, the same way a child does when they throw a tantrum. "My dirt! My dirt! _My dirt!"_ He screams.

"Seriously?" Bexk is in disbelief.

"He…he's worse than I thought…" Axel whispers. It must be hard for him to see Sïax like this. They were at one time the best of friends in the world.

"Sïax, why do you hate Roxas so much?" Naminé wonders aloud.

"Because he stole my only friend!" He looks to Axel now, "We had something, Axel. And you just _left_ it, for that _boy_!" Sïax points his claymore at Axel to make a point.

"Hey, Sïax, buddy, I didn't leave you. You got a little jealous and went berserk," Axel tries to calm him down.

"Oh really? When was the last time you paid any attention to me other than mission assignments, or my attempts to kill your leech?"

"Uhh…" Axel struggles to think. "Lunch?"

"You know I eat lunch in my room."

"The point is, Sïax, that you've gone too far."

"Just because Axel is friends with Roxas again, doesn't mean that he's abandoning you. They're just making up for lost time is all," Bexk cuts in.

"LOST TIME? Do you know what that means to those two?" Sïax screams not two inches from her face. "My room is right next to his because of our number. Do you know what it's like to hear what your best friend does with a kid ten years younger than himself almost every other night?" He spits in Axel's face, and turns around. This gives Bexk enough time to give Axel a death stare, and then kick him with her free leg.

"What'd I do?" He doesn't see anything wrong with what Sïax just accused him of. Bexk only sighs.

"Axel, you're just as big of an idiot as the day you left our group," Bexk says. Runika finally speaks. She has been silent, and only listening this whole time. Bexk wonders what has been going through her head.

"Okay, I have basically no idea what's going on, but what I do know is that flame hair over here should really pay more attention to puppy face over here. And puppy face really needs to quit being so dramatic." Sïax's eyes turn to their normal color when she says the word 'puppy.' He's frozen with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's with him?" Bexk asks.

"I have no idea…He had been hanging around Demyx for a while before he went crazy, and-" Axel remembers something. "We need Demyx!" Sïax shakes his head out of whatever daze he was in and says,

"Oh no you don't, you all are going to the basement's dungeon." He opens a Dark Corridor and walks the robots that held their bonds into the portal. Apparently he can cheat the whole 'turning off the Dark and Light Corridors' thing. Once they were down there, he drops them each into an individual cell, commanding them to summon their weapons, and hand them over. They must do this, of course, or else they would all die. "Have a good night's rest everyone. Axel, you and me start playtime in the morning, so you best try to look your best!" Sïax bids them a creepy farewell, and leaves with his robots through the corridor. Axel looks worried.

"What do you think we need Demyx for, Axel?" Naminé asks. Axel quickly shakes out of his fear and responds,

"Nobody knows what happened or how, but somehow Demyx was able to make Sïax's puppy personality come out even when it's not a lunar eclipse." He's smiling really wide now.

"What happens to that guy during a lunar eclipse?" Runika asks. Ever since their last comment, Bexk and Runika haven't spoken one word to each other.

"He turns into a little blue puppy," Axel still smiles. Bexk then formulates a plan,

"So all we need to do is have Demyx get him into puppy mode 24/7, and-" Naminé cuts her off,

"We can run him out of the castle for good!"


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Oh my goodness, it's already chapter 10! *cries tears of joy

Bexk: Get over yourself x)

Runika: Yea...because its already at the 10th chapter means it's almost over...

Me: Oh yea the stories almost at the end isn't it?

Bexk: A yup

Me: Oh well. I have a little sequal already in progress for you guys tho! It doesn't have as much action, but it does involve more of the other kingdom's characters! Stay tuned and enjoy!

* * *

The plan was simple. No matter what Sïax meant by 'playtime,' Axel would play along until Naminé could break out, and go find Demyx. Bexk and Runika would stay behind to take out the mother bot. Once it is destroyed, they would come to Axel's aid, and hopefully, be able to get Sïax tied up. Once he is secure, they will let Demyx work his magic, hopefully setting Sïax into full-time puppy mode. Satisfied with their plan, the four decide to get some sleep Runika is still awake long after everyone goes to sleep. She's so confused .She doesn't know where she is, or who any of these people are. Yet, she trusted them all. Especially the one closer to her age. She feels happy to think about her. Runika wishes she could remember anything. She's a little afraid that she will have to go into battle for something she's sure meant a lot to her when she had her memory. She looks about the girl with horns to try to jog her memory. She feels a very strong connection to her. She spots her back pack. The name, Bexk, is written on the tag. "It's Bexk, no K?" she hears in the back of her mind; a flashback of a teenage memory flashes before her eyes. All the faces are scratched out, though. She can't tell who anyone is. At least she has remembered one thing; she and Bexk are friends. She finds comfort in that memory. Felling a little safer around her, Runika moves to sleeps as close to Bexk's cell as she can. A familiarity washes away her grief, and she falls asleep.

Morning comes faster than anyone expected. They are woken by Sïax's banging on Axel's cell.

"Wake up, Wake up!" It's time for our play date!" he sneers into the cell. He swings the door open, and drags Axel with him through his Dark Corridor. As they pass their cells, Sïax is laughing so hard that he doesn't even notice Runika snatch the keys from his pocket. She silently slips them into her pack. The three watch as Axel tries to remain calm, despite the fear of whatever Sïax means by, 'playtime.' When the last of the shadows disappear along with the laughter, Runika rushes to her pack in order to retrieve the keys. It takes few minutes to figure out which of the hundred keys is the one to unlock the cell. When the hatch finally unlocks, Runika quickly unlocks Naminé and Bexk's cells.

"That wasn't so hard," Bexk says.

"Well we've got our hands full from here on out, so be on your toes," Naminé instructs...

"Yea, say, Runika do you remember all of your magic spells?" Bexk asks. Runika nods.

"It's just my memories that are missing, not my skills." She winks.

"Wait, how are you going to get to the Nobody Kingdom?" Bexk asks Naminé.

"Simple. All I have to do is get to the garage, and grab a gummi ship," she answers. They nod in understanding. Naminé moves toward the door. "Just as I thought," she confirms.

"What is it?" Runika asks.

"Sïax has the mother robot guarding the entrance out of here. My guess is that if you two are able to extract its memory cards, you two should be able to use them to go find Axel. Any memory card is usable in this place." Bexk looks a little confused. "Something wrong?"

"Well, how are we going to get out of _here_?" Bexk motions around the dungeon they're in. "I know the garage is still in the basement, and isn't far but…"

"Actually…I've been doing some remolding that makes the entire basement one room. Yaknow like a regular basement?" The two guards start laughing to the point of tears.

"For once, Naminé, your decorating skills actually save us a lot of trouble," Bexk says while trying to catch her breath. Naminé giggles.

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" She tries to hush them as so they don't wake the monster on the other side of the corner. She looks over the corner just to make sure she hasn't upset it. She sighs in relief when she sees it still asleep in the doorway.

"We'll distract it, you head for the garage." Bexk says. As if by cue, Runika sets the monster on fire. It had no idea what hit it, however, and it began running around like a chicken with its head cut off. It's probably searching for a way to put out the massive flames on its body. Naminé bids them farewell, and runs toward the garage. The monster notices this, and, as to obey its master, it runs after Naminé. Bexk runs up to it, and kicks it across the room. Runika sends rocks from the construction ground at the monster. The monster crashes against the wall, and the rocks continue to barrage it. An engine is heard firing up. The robot lay unmoving under the pile of rubble. Namine's gummy ship picks up off of the ground. A few of the boulders fall from the pile. The thruster of the ship fire, and the ship gains altitude. The mother bot breaks free form the massive pile up, and runs for the gummy ship.

"Runika!" Bexk shouts. She nods, and then she grabs Bexk by the arms. She begins to spin in a circle, and when they have enough speed, she releases Bexk. Bexk flies toward the monster. Runika didn't know how, but she just knew what Bexk had wanted her to do. Bexk lands both of her feet on top of its head. She sends it about five feet into the ground. Namine's ship safely takes off when the garage doors finally open. They close behind her, and the robot clearly knows it has failed its mission. It turns and lets out a ground shaking roar. It charges Bexk, who had no time to flee. She is hit through the ceiling. Everything is seen but her head, which is stuck in the ceiling. Her feet squirm, and her hands push from the concrete as she tries to break free. Runika slaps her forehead with disappointment. If she had her hammer, she could beat her out of the ceiling, but she didn't have it. Bexk's horns were probably caught on something, so she couldn't use magic. Runika is snapped back from her thoughts when she sees the robot running toward her. She realizes she has to fight alone; without a weapon.

"Seriously?" she complains. She summons a fenrir, hoping it could buy her some time to get Bexk free. She runs over to the spot where Bexk dangles, but before she could help, the beast hits her fenrir so hard that its head comes clean off. "Oh come on!" Runika is in disbelief at the strength of the machine. Bexk still struggles against the unforgiving concrete. Runika tries element after element, but nothing is having an effect. Finally, she remembers a new element she has just recently learned. "Illusion!" she hurls a fog of question marks at it, in a last resort. It hits dead on. The monster stops, obviously confused, and spins around several times trying to make up its mind about something. Runika doesn't waste any time. She runs back toward the spot where Bexk still dangles. She takes one last glance at the monster. She must have been a better mage than she thought, because it was actually beating on itself. Before helping Bexk, Runika had to take a step back to admire her work. She laughs as the robot punches itself multiple times in the gut and head. She finally composes herself to focus back on her friend. She figures the best way to help would just be to jump up there and pull her down. She jumps as hard as she can up to her dangling feet, and grabs on. With their combined weight, the ceiling begins to crack, and they both fall to the floor.

"Thanks, Runika." Bexk says in relief. Bexk shakes her head a few times to stop seeing stars. She holds her head in her hand, and then sees the mother bot fighting itself. "What'd you do to that thing?" she points at the robot.

"I confused it a little," Runika smiles.

"Boy, you sure did," Bexk laughs, "If it's taking this long to kill itself I think we would've died by now; even if we had our weapons."

"Probably," Runika looks over at Bexk.

"Uh…"

"What?" Runika points at her ears, referencing Bexk's horns. Bexk slowly reaches her hands up to her horns. She touches her right one first. It's fine. Then, she touches her left. Half of it was chipped of. "Aw man, not my horn!" Bexk sits there half watching the robot beat on itself, and half rubbing her missing horn. Runika is able to relax for a while. After the while, Runika actually falls asleep. Bexk continues to watch the robot's destruction. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the robot is actually able to break its own head off. "Um…hey Runika you might want to take a look at this," Bexk nudges Runika awake. Runika spies the monster's head, and lifts herself off of the ground.

"Wow…I didn't think my magic was that strong!" she cheers.

"I know right?" Bexk laughs. "Who knew?" "I'll find the self-destruct switch, you get the memory cards." Runika walks over and asks,

"How do you do that?"

"Um with magic? I dunno just use your magic on his memory or something…"

"Oh." She walks over to its head while Bexk dives into the shell of the robot. Runika hears several clanks and crashes coming from the robot. She knows Bexk was never very careful to keep things clean. She looks at the disembodied head, and feels kina sorry for it. She knows it was all for the best, however, and looks into its memory banks. There was enough here to work with in order to make cards. Without fully remembering, she makes the memory cards as she was told. At the same time Bexk jumps out of the tin can with a remote control with a giant red button. She laughs a somewhat evil laugh.

"I just…_really_ like explosives," Bexk explains when she sees Runika cringe. Then they both laugh.

"Okay so I've got the memory cards," She shows them to Bexk.

"Awesome, now we need to make our way up to Axel."

"Shouldn't we terminate the robot thingies first?"

"No, it'll give us away, and we need to hurry and tie up Sïax before Naminé gets back with Demyx."

"Boy I sure hope that Demyx was up to it…"

"Yea, if he doesn't come, I think we're all doomed."

"So…off to get Axel then?" Runika points at the basement exit.

"Yea, let's hope Sïax hasn't killed him, or worse."

"What could be worse?"

"You don't want to know." Runika shrugs and they walk out of the basement successfully with their new memory cards.


End file.
